Organizations and individuals that operate and/or manage computing systems may implement various security measures to prevent unauthorized individuals and processes from accessing secured data stored on the systems, gaining control of processes executing on the systems, introducing new (e.g., malicious) processes to the systems, and/or gaining access for other purposes. Traditionally, cryptographic information such as cryptographic keys may be employed to authenticate an individual and/or verify that an individual or process is authorized to access a system. Cryptographic keys may also be employed to secure communications over a network. With increasing processing power, traditionally generated cryptographic keys may be more vulnerable to attackers who are able to recreate and employ the keys to gain unauthorized access to systems, communications, data, and/or processes. Such attackers may also employ spoofed keys to impersonate an authorized individual or process.